Battle for the Top
by SpiderSoup
Summary: Neji and Sasuke help to ease each other's lonliness...WARNING: YAOI LEMON


!YAOI LEMON! Don't read if your just gonna flame -_-

* * *

><p>They were rivals. They never knew each other well, but they still competed against each other, determined to become the best ninja in Konoha of their time, along with all the others of course, but they were different in that they actually had people believing they could do it. They were similar in more ways than that of course, everything from their personalities, their style of dress, their teammates, even their bloodline traits were similar, just to name a few, which is probably why they were expected to be rivals whether they truly cared or not.<p>

Sasuke challenged Neji for the first time about two months ago. There had been a lag in missions, even D ranked ones were few and far between, and he was becoming weary of the same day repeating itself over and over- wake up, train with Naruto and Sakura as Kakashi reads his perverted books, go home, go to bed…how boring. He had challenged Neji publicly, and both Naruto and Lee had been enthusiastic about watching them battle, but Sasuke had said No, this was going to be between them and them alone. Neji didn't ask questions, and just agreed, feeling a bit of repetitiveness in his own life and welcomed a bit of excitement.

Sasuke silently showed up at their appointed meeting spot within the woods a few minutes ahead of time, but found Neji there already, sitting on a tree stump, watching the colors of the sky changing as the sun sank lower and lower towards the horizon.

"Punctual." Neji commented without even bothering to turn around.

"How long have _you_ been here?" Sasuke asked, stopping just a few feet away from where Neji sat.

"Not long." He replied curtly. "Do you really want to fight?"

Sasuke stood quietly for several moments. "Someday, maybe."

"I know. You challenged me out of boredom…maybe even loneliness. They talk about how similar we are, and maybe they're right."

"Is that why you accepted?"

Neji nodded slightly. "It's lonely being like us, isn't it?" he stated simply, finally moving his head to look at Sasuke. He moved over a bit and indicated for Sasuke to sit next to him. He seemed to think about it momentarily before accepting and sitting down.

"Aa."

"You don't get along with your teammates either, do you? Do you think that two empty people will be able to make something whole?"

"I…" Sasuke faltered, feeling a warm hand on his.

"Is this okay? Is this what you wanted?" Neji whispered, just barely stroking Sasuke's fingers with his own.

"I don't know what I…" Sasuke spoke back just as quietly, trailing off as he chanced a look at Neji's face, even more beautiful in the dusk sunlight.

Without asking further, Neji leaned in, touching his lips to Sasuke's. It was brief, and hardly even a real kiss at all, but Neji could see a heat growing within Sasuke's body.

"Another?" he asked, and Sasuke nodded, both of them putting effort into it this time, lips touching more forcefully as they sucked. It didn't last much longer than the first time, and Neji didn't wait any time at all before asking "More?" and Sasuke nodded. They went in, as gently as the past kisses had been, becoming more forceful and more passionate as the kiss went on, each movement of their lips on the others becoming increasingly frantic. Sasuke had to lean one hand on the stump and grasp at Neji's shoulder with the other for support and they grew more heated. Neji wasted no time before sticking the tip of his tongue out, and running it across Sasuke's lips, asking for permission to come in, and Sasuke obliged, parting his lips and letting Neji's soft, warm tongue dip into his own mouth.

"Nnn!" Sasuke moaned involuntarily as the new feeling of a wet tongue in his mouth sent shivers down his spine. Neji pulled away and softly laughed.

"Feel good?" he asked, and Sasuke tried to scowl at him, but couldn't find it within himself at the moment. He did, however, attempt to draw the same reaction out of Neji as he unexpectedly slipped his hand up his beige top and brushed over a nipple, successfully eliciting a small mewl of pleasure from the older boy's throat.

"Feel good?" Sasuke mocked, and Neji only grinned, leaning in to reclaim the Uchiha's mouth. They continued to kiss for several moments as Sasuke caressed Neji's nipple with his thumb, occasionally moving to pull at it building up the heat within his body as he felt the heat in Sasuke's body increase with each passing second. Unable to leave it at this level any longer, Neji pulled away and stood before Sasuke, face flushed and a growing bump in the front of his shorts just visible in the fading daylight.

"Uchiha…" he rasped "Fuck me."

Sasuke was taken by surprise, not only at the suddenness of the Hyuuga's request, but by the fact that there was not going to be any fighting over who took whom. Nevertheless he moved quickly, standing from the stump and pulling Neji down with him to sit on the ground, immediately returning to worshipping his lips as he drew up the fabric of his top up his back, letting the cool air ghost over his skin.

"Haaaa!" Neji hissed as Sasuke traced the curve of his back with his finger so lightly, too lightly, and he whispered to the boy to do it again and again…and Sasuke obliged, going up and down his spine, his finger tracing down lower each time, almost dipping in to the back of his shorts, almost to his…

"Nnn!" Neji cooed as Sasuke tickled his lower back, threatening to move lower and lower, and then suddenly stopped to return to his upper back, pushing his shirt up higher and higher, raising the front to expose his nipples for Sasuke to bend forward and nip at. "Where did you learn stuff like this?" he sighed out as he felt his left nipple be taken between Sasuke's teeth.

Sasuke looked up with an arrogant smirk. "Perhaps from the same place you learned to ask to be fucked."

Neji blushed a bit more as he felt his nipple being tugged once more, Sasuke's hands now getting to work massaging Neji's thighs. Fighting against the paralysis of his body due to the immense pleasure he sought control of his own hands so he could return the favor and slide his hands up Sasuke's shirt and find his stiff nipples. Sasuke was taken aback by the sudden jolt of pleasure but didn't falter as he continued to work his fingers up the leg of Neji's shorts to rub the soft flesh of his inner thigh, leading closer and closer to the rock hard, swollen bulge that ached to be touched.

"Nnmm…if you don't stop teasing me and move on I'm going to cum in my clothes." Neji warned, though Sasuke wasn't going to give in too easily.

"Then how about I stop working on you and you work on me for a bit? It's only fair."

Neji glowered at the younger boy who seemed way too self confident in his first time, but wasn't in the mood to argue, and caught the offender off-guard as he quickly pulled his blue shirt up and over his head, tossing it aside and pressing his back up against the wood of the tree stump before it even hit the ground.

"Whatever you say, Sasuke-sama." He mocked lightly, moving in to suck at the junction of his neck. Sasuke was going to appreciate the high collar of his shirt the next day it seemed… As Neji bit and sucked his virgin flesh, he raised his trembling hands to unzip the front of Neji's own shirt, slipping it off of his arms and tossing it aside with his shirt, allowing the sensitive skin of their torsos meet. Neji moved up even closer, straddling Sasuke's hips to allow pink nipple to meet pale skin and desperate erection to meet desperate erection through the fabric of their shorts. Sasuke involuntarily thrust his hips up, poking Neji with his increasingly excited manhood, forcefully pulling Neji's mouth away from his throat to painfully press their lips together.

"That's enough?" Neji taunted when he was released, knowing his tactics had been a success, and reached his hands down to slightly lower the waistband of Sasuke's shorts, anticipating Sasuke's next move with zeal. He didn't have to wait long, as Sasuke hurriedly grabbed at the front of Neji's shorts, finding the fastening and unhooking the button, then pulling down the zipper and freeing Neji's dark and almost painful erection to the draft, which teased it further and made it impossible for him to maintain his composure.

Neji sighed blissfully at the unfamiliar feeling of fresh air on his cock, but he wasn't given any relief from Sasuke, who completely ignored the tempting organ but went around to stroke the soft, young skin of his backside, coming dangerously close to the erogenous zone in the center, but making certain to stay just out of reach. Neji's content mewls quickly turned to hisses as he was denied over and over what he was seeking, and he knew Sasuke was enjoying every moment of it. Before relenting and bringing his fingers to the pink tint around his tiny pucker, he brought his hand up to Neji's lips.

"Suck." He demanded simply, causing Neji to immediately take his fingers into his mouth without a word and begin running his tongue over them to moisten them. As Neji mimicked the action Sasuke so desperately wanted on his swollen member, he reached down with his other hand and unfastened his shorts, freeing his erection through the folds of fabric and preparing himself for Neji's mouth. He removed his fingers and reached back around, leaning forward over Neji's back as he was pushed down towards Sasuke's hips.

"There." He said, meaning Neji shall switch his sucking to another appendage. He didn't protest and immediately took Sasuke into his mouth slowly, seeing just how much he could take his first time. As his penis penetrated Neji's mouth his fingers poked around the small hole in back, teasing the outside before he poked a wet finger in up to the first knuckle. He felt the muscles clench around his finger as Neji moaned, the vibrations of his throat creating an amazing effect on his skin. Neji was so tight and hot inside, it would be a wonder if he would be able to get himself in there…

He dipped his finger in further, feeling the channel relax as he went just past the second knuckle before taking his finger out and slowly repeating the process again.

"How is it?" He asked, making sure Neji was ready before incorporating the second finger. Neji halted his slurping for a second to answer "Wonderful." He said breathlessly, giving the okay for Sasuke to move on.

He introduced his second finger, having a bit of difficulty getting it past the ring before it finally slid past. It was even tighter than before, he couldn't easily move his fingers in and out due to the walls squeezing them so closely, but Neji didn't once complain and after a few moments it felt a bit loosened up, preparing Neji for the third finger.

"A third one?" he inquired, making sure it was necessary.

Neji gave consideration to the size of the appendage in his mouth and nodded, prompting Sasuke to add a third finger, requiring a bit of effort to get them all past the opening.

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked before going in too deeply. Neji shook his head.

"No. Please keep going." He begged, his voice hoarse with lust. Sasuke quickly stretched Neji to accommodate a third finger as he felt the effect of Neji's sucking bringing him desperately in need of entering him.

"Ready?" he asked, not really giving him much of a choice as he helped him up by grabbing his shoulders and pushing him down onto his back, lying flat on the dirt ground. He pulled off Neji's shorts the rest of the way, as well as his own, and held Neji's legs up for him as he got positioned and placed his mauve head against the stretched opening.

"Okay…" he warned, pushing forward and entering Neji with just the head, making sure it didn't cause discomfort. Neji shut his eyes, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead already, as he bit his lip.

"Too much?"

"N-no. It's good." He insisted, and Sasuke left it at that as he pressed himself further in, as much as Neji could take at once. He pulled out and pressed in once more, repeating it faster and faster each time to build up Neji's tolerance. Eventually he had a rhythm going, after which he took his hand from Neji's knee and finally wrapped it around his completely neglected erection.

"Haa!" Neji hissed, elated to finally have it touched. He moved his hand to run his fingers over Sasuke's hand moving across his skin and stroke the surrounding area, teasing himself. Sasuke moved in deeper, switching to short, deep thrusts as he moved his hand from the shaft and began to twist his fist around the head of Neji's penis, sending him full-speed towards the edge before suddenly pulling his hand away.

"Ah! Why?" Neji growled, his entire body blushing under the dim moonlight.

"Why?" Sasuke repeated as if it had been the dumbest question he had ever heard. "We've only just started after all." He explained, lessening the penetration in order to press down into Neji's chest and kiss his neck, jaw line, lips…

"Mmm…" Neji slowly moaned, savoring the feeling of Sasuke's warm lips and hot body pressing against his. "Please…keep going." He finally begged, unable to stand another second of the younger boy not moving within him. Sasuke followed the request, but only thrust in once, waiting longer than Neji would have liked to pull out again and press forward.

"Is this deliberate torture?" he hoarsely moaned.

"Of course."

"Why? I thought you said you didn't want to fight?"

"Are you not enjoying it?"

"You're killing me." He whispered, having trouble taking in a deep breath.

"You'll thank me afterwards." Was the confident reply. "Now shut up."

Normally Neji would have disobeyed, but seeing as he was submissive this time, he figured it was in his best interest to follow orders. That and he didn't have a single breath left in him to argue.

Sasuke continued to alternate slow and fast, deep and shallow thrusts, a sheen of sweat forming on his own face as he tried not to eat his own words and finish too quickly. Although after several more minutes of impaling Neji he did concede that the end was inevitable after so long.

"Are you ready?" he grated out, not going to stop even if Neji said no.

"Yes!" Neji sobbed out, using his last ounce of strength to answer.

Sasuke braced himself against the ground and violently thrust his hips forward faster and faster, helping to rub Neji's swollen erection so quickly he wouldn't be surprised if there were blisters on it tomorrow. They felt the pressure rise and reach a climax, and Neji's released first, Sasuke holding back on purpose to allow Neji's contractions to bring him over the edge. Neji trembled underneath him, unable to call out, but silently released his hot cum over both of their hands. He could feel Sasuke's own sticky fluid filling him up inside. After the last waves had passed Sasuke couldn't hold himself up any longer and gently let himself collapse on top of Neji, staying inside of him as lifted his head up and softly pressed their lips together, quite unlike the kisses they had shared before. They lay on the dirt for quite some time, twitching and coming down together, before Sasuke finally extracted himself from Neji and helped him to sit up.

"Ah!" he hissed, as his backside made contact with the ground for the first time after the experience.

"Did I get carried away?" Sasuke asked a bit worried, not wanting to cause problems for Neji's training the next day.

"No, it felt good. I'll be fine. It will help make it look as if we actually fought." Neji replied, reaching over to grab his shorts and pull them back on, even though he was still filthy with cum. They both finished dressing and stood, ready to get on their way back to their homes. "Next time I'll be on top."

"Maybe." Sasuke retorted, before Neji moved in and gave him a final kiss for the night.

"Definitely." He spoke against his lips before releasing him. "See you around." He said, walking off into the trees, as Sasuke turned to go the other way.


End file.
